siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes from the Non-Profit Boot Camp
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page links to notes from the Craigslist Foundation Non-profit Boot Camp, held at Berkeley CA on August 19 2006. Session titles are highlighted in blue (and are live links) if there are notes associated with them. They're red if no one's posted notes on them yet. To turn the red links blue, click on the red links Seattle printers and post your notes. If you've never edited in Wikia or Wikipedia before Seattle IT services, you can watch this video, read the Beginner's Guide, or just me your notes and I'll post them for you (please let me know how you want to be credited, e.g. full name, web address). You don't have to to be able to post here, but there are to registration (and it's free). Thanks; Leo|Talk Boot Camp Site Boot Camp Forum Boot Camp Online Boot Camp Podcasts Notes 2007 How to create wikinotes from the podcasts KEYNOTES Morning Keynote Van Jones, Founder & Executive Director, The Ella Baker Center for Human Rights Afternoon Keynote Kay Sprinkel Grace, CFRE, Organizational Consultant MARKETING Tilden Room, MLK Student Union 5th Floor Effective Marketing and Partnership Strategies for Nonprofits Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Hugh Anderson, United Way of the Bay Area; Shannon Coughlin, Big Think Studios Marketing is not just for big corporations; it is essential to any nonprofit’s ability to raise funds, build support for its programs and boost its public profile. We will outline an easy-to-follow approach to strategic nonprofit communications and explore the benefits that can be realized from strategic for profit marketing partnerships. Internet Marketing Strategies: Extending Your Online Reach Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Brent Blackaby, Blackrock Associates; Jeff Patrick, Common Knowledge; Favianna Rodriguez, TUMIS In this workshop, Internet marketing experts will demonstrate how a user-centric web site and an effective email marketing program can catapult your nonprofit toward its goals. This panel of diverse professionals will demystify the world of web sites and lead you through all phases of the web development process, as well as show you how to reach out to existing supporters -- and new supporters -- after your site has launched. Strategic Media Relations: A Journalist's Take Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Celia Alario, Media Strategist and Media Alliance Trainer; Darya Folsom KRON News Anchor/TalkingHeadsMedia.TV, Founder and Coach; Additional Journalists TBD How can a nonprofit successfully get its message out to the media and the public? Hear expert perspectives and get the secrets of the trade from leading Bay Area journalists. Renowned specialists will moderate the discussion and share valuable strategies for developing influential media campaigns. NONPROFIT BASICS Morgan 101 How to Improve Your Nonprofit Operations in Less Than Two Months Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Heather Carpenter, Nonprofit Management Employment Alternatives; Jennifer Chien, The New Nonprofit Nexus Do you spend too much time focusing on the operations of your organization and not enough time working toward your goals? Make real changes in less than two months with the 10 Nonprofit Operations Success Steps! You’ll learn tangible skills and essential tactics to help you stop wasting time and start manifesting the mission of your organization. Developing a Message to Win Supporters for Your Cause Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Mal Warwick, Mal Warwick & Associates No matter what role you play in your nonprofit organization — leader, fundraiser, board member, volunteer — you face a big challenge: how to develop a succinct and compelling message that will help build public support, attract donors and keep your organization at the top of people's minds for years to come. In this practical, hands-on workshop, Mal Warwick, author of How to Write Successful Fundraising Letters, will share what he has learned about messaging in 27 years in fundraising and marketing for nonprofits. You'll take home invaluable handouts you can put to work to develop a winning message for your organization. Governance Essentials – Build your Board Right the First Time! Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Matt O'Grady, Taproot Foundation Boards are both the great blessing and the great bane of nonprofit CEOs, especially founders. In this workshop we’ll evaluate the experience of existing nonprofits and identify strategies for building the board that’s right for your organization. You’ll learn: why we need boards; what their role should be; and tips on how to find the right people. FUNDAISING GPB 100 Reality Grantmaking Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Cheryl Clarke, Fundraising Consultant – Moderator; Susan Fox, Fundraising Consultant – Moderator; Christopher Herrera, Tides Foundation; Karen Topakian, Agape Fund for Social Change; Carole Watson, United Way of the Bay Area Craigslist Foundation’s take on American Idol! Develop your fundraising skills and learn how to craft a winning proposal. Nonprofit Boot Camp registrants were invited to apply for a “Reality Grantmaking” mini-grant. Applicants were screened by the session moderators to ensure diversity of causes and proposal styles and eight finalists were selected. Watch as their proposals are reviewed and scored by an expert panel of real-world funders. The top finishers will be awarded cash prizes and gifts. Nonprofit leaders of all levels will benefit from this dynamic and insightful session. Introduction to Fundraising Planning Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Scott Ullman, Foundation Center Introduction to Fundraising Planning will show you how to analyze your organization’s situation and develop a fundraising plan that will include a variety of revenue sources. This session will provide an overview of the strategic process of thinking through the components of a fundraising plan. You'll learn how to: conduct an assets inventory; develop a case statement; identify fundraising partners; and prepare a fundraising plan and calendar. Fostering Effective Nonprofit-Corporate Relationships Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Susan Rae Ross – Moderator; Randy Chun, Wells Fargo; Jim Pitofsky, Hands On Bay Area This session will provide an overview of the various types of partnerships that can be formed between nonprofits and corporations— their benefits and challenges, and lessons learned in the field. We’ll talk shop with field experts and use their experiences to identify pointers for creating effective and beneficial partnerships. FUNDRAISING Warren 22 Elevator Pitch Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Lisa Hoffman, Fundraising Consultant You step into an elevator with Bill Gates. Can you succinctly express your mission and sell you organization? Learn how to deliver an “elevator speech” about your nonprofit in this interactive workshop. You will develop and practice a compelling and inspiring pitch that you can communicate in 60 seconds. Diversity in Fundraising Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Gerald Richards, National Foundation for Teaching Entrepreneurship (NFTE) – Moderator, Dee Dee Nguyen, East Meets West Foundation; Mary Schmidt, Nonprofit Development Coach The landscape of wealth is changing and money is being distributed among an increasingly diverse population. How do you ensure that your development efforts fully embrace both donor and staff diversity? Fundraising experts will review strategies and resources that can help you communicate with a diverse audience and achieve inclusiveness in the fundraising process. Tapping the Online Marketplace to Identify New Funding Streams Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Kathleen Goodwin, cMarket.com With the number of nonprofits growing and the donor pool shrinking, the nonprofit landscape is becoming increasingly competitive, particularly as it relates to fundraising. Now more than ever, nonprofits need to tap the online marketplace to identify new funding streams. This presentation will help attendees learn how to: gain easy and low-risk entry to the e-commerce arena; widen their circle of supporters and create new opportunities for fundraising; and aggregate passionate and enduring communities of like-minded donors, individuals and corporate sponsors who act as benefactors and supporters. STUDENT TRACK Wheeler 213 Youth In Action: Skills and Strategies for Making Change In Your Community (FOR STUDENTS) Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM & Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Bryce Skolfield & Maureen Sedonaen, Youth Leader Institute Are young people’s voices heard? This interactive training session will explore how young people can create community change and how youth and adults can partner to influence policy and their environments. Topics include community mapping, media advocacy, strategic action planning, coalition building and youth/adult partnerships. Participants will identify community issues and action strategies for making community change at the local and state levels. Youth-Adult Partnerships (FOR ADULTS AND STUDENTS) Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Bryce Skolfield & Maureen Sedonaen, Youth Leader Institute During this interactive workshop, participants will have the opportunity to assess how groups can build real, effective partnerships between young people and adults. Participants will be exposed to the varied degrees of youth engagement that are often experienced in organizational settings, as well as insights from both youth and adult perspectives. TECHNOLOGY Tan Oak Room, MLK Student Union 4th Floor Extreme Makeover: Nonprofit Technology Edition Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Eugene Chan, Moderator; Kevin Bankston, Electronic Frontier Foundation; Paul Hagen, Consultant, Eric Leland, Leland Design; Jenn Smith, Donordigital; Sarah Zolad, Mission Research Put together one willing nonprofit, a management team open to new ideas, four nonprofit technology experts, 80 minutes and what do you get? The answer is - Extreme Makeover: Nonprofit Technology Edition. With both before and after snapshots, one lucky local community organization will get advice and feedback from our experts about web site strategy, client and donor relationship management, online fundraising, data security and many more best practices applicable to your nonprofit. eAdvocacy for Nonprofits: What's Real, What's Missing and What Do You Want to Know? Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Allen Gunn, Aspiration; David Taylor, Radical Designs Nonprofits want to make better use of online communications tools and tactics for advocacy and organizing, but the technology landscape is ever-changing, and what's available still isn't easy to find or use. This session will start with a highly interactive poll of the audience to see where participants self-identify in the spectrum of “eAdvocacy Uptake.” From there, the facilitators will offer some frames of reference in which to consider the “eAdvocacy Problem” and examine real-world examples of mapping goals and tactics to technology strategies. Dialog and active participation will be the order of the day, and the aim of the session will be to demystify and characterize these promising social change technologies. What Every Nonprofit Needs to Know About Technology Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM John Kenyon, John Kenyon Consulting Technology is essential to running a nonprofit, but many nonprofit managers are nervous about making the right choices, or worse, aren’t even sure what they need to be thinking about. Fear no more! You don’t have to be a geek to get this right. This session will give you an outline of the tech issues you need to master in order to run a successful nonprofit. We’ll identify what’s critical and provide you some common wisdom about how to make solid technology decisions. BIG IDEAS Wheeler Auditorium Your Career Path to Nonprofit Leadership Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Jan Masaoka, CompassPoint Nonprofit Services The media can’t seem to stop talking about the oncoming deficit of nonprofit executive talent. On the other end of the spectrum, emerging leaders scratch their heads and wonder about optimal career paths to senior roles. Join one of the industry leaders as we dive into the true nature of the situation… Hint: Good news and plenty of opportunity. Collaborative and Competitive Strategies: Necessary Tools for Today's Nonprofit Leader Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM David La Piana, La Piana Associates In today’s rapidly changing environment, characterized by a scarcity of resources, nonprofit leaders must constantly be aware of trends and developments in the external environment, consider their nonprofit’s competitive position and determine how to best advance their mission; they need a sound organizational strategy. In this session, David will discuss competition and collaboration—the two sides of the strategy “coin.” Nonprofit leaders need to understand both types of strategy and know when to use one over the other. Get Out of Your Silos Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Kevin Danaher, Global Exchange, Green Festival & Global Citizen Center The good old days when nonprofits could operate successfully while keeping to themselves are on their way out. Today it’s all about being part of the Movement, with a capital “M.” Learn how to successfully engage nonprofits of other sectors, as well as corporations and government agencies, in your efforts to better serve the community. This interactive discussion will include several examples of “how to”, as well as what to avoid, when getting out of your silos. SOCIAL ENTREPRENEURSHIP Evans 60 Social Enterprise 101 Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Cynthia Gair, REDF; Social Enterprise Representatives; Laura Congdon, Community Vocational Enterprises, Inc. (CVE) You’ve heard about social enterprise, but what exactly is it? Join REDF as we discuss the different forms earned income activity can take. Find out whether or not “social enterprise” is right for your organization. Hear the nonprofit practitioner viewpoint and learn what other nonprofits wish they had done differently. Entrepreneurial Strategies to Support and Grow Your Organization Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Jose Corona, Inner City Advisors; Sarah Endline, sweetriot; Liz Maw, Net Impact Every organization needs entrepreneurial strategies to drive success. How can you make your organization more entrepreneurial? What are some proven examples? Learn from and brainstorm with an experienced set of nonprofit and for profit leaders who have built and grown successful organizations. The Social Entrepreneurship Landscape: Leader to Leader Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Pamela Hawley, Universal Giving Find out the true “ins and outs” of Social Entrepreneurship from a renowned and accomplished leader. Learn the key qualities of successful social entrepreneurs, how to build successful enterprises and examine case studies on the positives (and challenges) of social entrepreneurship ventures in this highly interactive session. MEN IN BLACK Mulford 159 Fiscal Management 101 Morning Seminar 10:40AM – 12:00PM Sojeila Maria Silva, Northern California Community Loan Fund (NCCLF) Learn how to monitor you finances quickly and easily! This session will start with a brief overview of the basic components of nonprofit financial management. We’ll then zero in on how to use the components strategically, including a look at different roles in a nonprofit (board, ED, staff, activists, etc.) and how to effectively engage each, from budget development through reporting. The ABC’s of Tax Exempt Status Interactive Workshop 2:20 – 3:40PM Joe Kroll, IRS Learn about the benefits and responsibilities of 501©3 tax-exempt status. This interactive workshop will cover actions that could jeopardize the tax-exempt status of an organization and the definition of unrelated business income, along with common examples and exceptions. Employment issues, such as classification of workers and filing requirements for employees and independent contractors, will also be addressed. So You Want to Start A Nonprofit? Afternoon Workshop 4:10 – 5:30PM Cherie Evans, Evans & Rosen LLP Before you rush out and start a nonprofit, it is important to consider whether nonprofit, tax-exempt status is right for your organization. This session will provide a brief overview of the process of incorporating as a nonprofit and obtaining tax-exempt status from the IRS, as well as the ongoing obligations and restrictions. Alternatives to forming a nonprofit corporation will also be explored. ASK THE EXPERTS Greg Beuthin, CompuMentor ext311.blogspot.com Greg Beuthin is a CompuMentor technology consultant who works with small and mid-sized non-profits to manage and use appropriate technology to further their missions. Greg's current work and area of expertise is examining how individuals and organizations can use appropriate technology - including online tools like open source software, blog tools and feeds - to effectively communicate, collaborate, and create social change. Tara Hunt, Citizen Agency citizenagency.com Tara Hunt has spent the past seven years of her life running community marketing programs, mostly in the online space. Jill Finlayson finlayson.net Jill Finlayson, author of Fundraising on eBay (McGraw Hill 2005), will share her Internet marketing insights garnered from nearly five years at eBay running the Toys Category and a stint with MNetworks, a startup specializing in training small businesses on how to leverage the Internet. Finlayson, a graduate of UC Berkeley, is currently the Director of Category Development for LiveDeal, the sixth largest and fastest growing free local classifieds web site. Category:Bootcamp